I Don't Need Anyone
by WhatIsFun
Summary: Three years have passed since Serah and Snow got married and Serah is concerned her sister will die old and alone. Lightning x Fang aka FLight.
1. A Bribe

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII or any of its characters. That would be Square Enix.

A/N: I haven't written any fanfiction for four years. But after getting back into reading awesome stories here I was inspired to write my own. As such, reviews and comments are highly appreciated!

xxXxx

Lightning's gaze wandered to her computer as a new email alert appeared. She was sitting in bed, winding down before bedtime. The days of battles with fal'Cie, Gods and other baddies were long gone, and the endless days of peace seemed to stretch on forever. Lightning sighed and hopped off the bed to check the email.

Bending over her computer, she scanned the subject line: You've received a new message! The words following the website name made her stomach drop. _The ultimate site for dating and love!_ She opened the email. "New message from user xlxlxlhahaha: Hey babe! You're smoking hot!", "Ugh," she exhaled, disgusted. There was only one explanation for this. Lightning dialled a number on her phone.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end replied. "Serah, what did you do, you signed me up for online dating?" Serah paused for a moment. "Um, yes, Lightning. You see, it's a week before you turn twenty-four, and well, I'm just worried that you haven't found someone yet," Serah explained.

Lightning sighed. "Serah, you know how many times you've hinted at this subject, and really, enough is enough. I have no interest in dating and", "But," Serah interrupted, "Lightning, do you really want to die alone? Without someone to love you? And I don't mean me, but someone who can make you happy day after day for the rest of your life?" The woman on the other end was silent. "You do know that you're getting older, and, I just want you to have what I have. A happy life, with someone who will look after you, not that you need it."

The older sister responded, "Exactly, I don't need it. I don't need love." She was just about to hang up on Serah when the younger replied "Lightning wait, um," Serah deliberated on whether or not to ask something she'd been wondering for a long time. She decided to try it. "Lightning, if you don't need love, do you need, um, the _other_ thing." When Lightning didn't respond, Serah continued, "I mean, the _physical_ thing". Lightning hung up the phone. "What the-" Serah said to herself.

Lightning tossed the phone onto her bedside table. Sometimes her younger sister was so, persistent. Since she and Snow had moved in together leaving Lightning alone in the house her sister seemed to call up every few days and pester her about going out, meeting people and talking more to strangers. Lightning had always responded in silence, rolling her eyes in boredom for lack of bothering to put in the effort and think of a reply. The conversations she used to have with Serah about their daily activities now seemed to circle back to this irritating topic about herself and her non-existent love life.

The older Farron turned off her bedroom light and snuggled into her sheets. _Why can't we just talk like we used to?_ Lightning thought, before drifting off to sleep.

xxXxx

"Hey Fang, have you seen my pink suitcase?" Vanille stood on her tip-toes trying to look to the back of the top shelf in her wardrobe. "Nope," Fang replied from Vanille's desk. The brunette sat playing an RPG game on Vanille's computer. "Well then, can you at least come over here and see if you can see it? You're way taller than me. By the way, when are you going to start packing? We need to leave for New Bodhum the day after tomorrow. And we need to stop for camping supplies. You don't want Lightning to get pissed at us for being underprepared, on her birthday?" Vanille spun around. "FANG! Get your ass over here!"

Fang paused the game and walked over. "Jeez, Vanille, calm down. She peered over the shelf. "Nope, not here, go use my black suitcase." The pink haired girl groaned. "Oh and by the way," Fang said, "I've thought of the perfect present for Lightning".

xxXxx

Hope trod up the front yard of Serah and Snow's house, hands in his pockets. He pressed the button beside the doorframe of the front door. Snow answered the doorbell. "Hey Hope! How ya been?" Hope smiled. "Pretty good, thanks Snow. Actually, I'm here to see Serah." Snow sauntered aside as his wife peeked around the door. "Oh hey Hope, come on in!" The pink haired girl chirped.

"So, have you set the reservations?" Serah asked Hope. They sat in the lounge, on cushy armchairs. "Yeah," Hope replied. "They were a bit hesitant on letting six people stay at the inn since its high season at the Wildlands, but I managed to persuade them that we would help with the sheep, since Lightning has experience with them".

The younger Farron perked up, interested. "What sheep? Where in the Wildlands are we going?" The silver haired teenager responded. "We'll be staying at Aryas Village for a few days, your sister had to help herd the sheep while she was there a while back."

Hope didn't know if Lightning wanted to spend her birthday herding sheep, but it was the best he could do to bring his friend with the possibility of reuniting with her white chocobo. That was his present for Lightning's birthday, and he just hoped that his idea of taking her to the Wildlands on a camping trip to search for the Angel of Valhalla would be enough of a present, even if they didn't manage to find him.

"And," Serah began, "My sister's white chocobo will be there?" She queried Hope. "Well, we don't actually know yet. It has been a number of years since she saw him last. We'll have to see when we get there." The pink haired woman continued, "Okay then, let's finish planning the rest of the trip".

xxXxx

By afternoon Lightning headed back to her house. Keeping in shape was tough when there was no one to fight around New Bodhum, but she had managed to find and slay a meonekton today. One thing that continued to bother her was her Blazefire Saber's blade. It had lost its edge. Lightning noticed the pun and mentally corrected herself. Its actual blade edge was fine, sharp as ever, but it had lost its killing power. The integrity of the metals in the blade seemed to be weakening. But, replacing the blade was expensive.

The rose haired woman opened her computer and checked her bank account balance. The ever dwindling amount of gil seemed to glare at her. Since all her saviour duties ended, she had worked on and off but found nothing permanent that interested her. Thinking of her Blazefire Saber, she sat down and looked for jobs.

Several applications sent later she opened her email out of habit. Another message from another member from the dating website. She sighed deeply. She clicked the link to her dating account but didn't know the password.

"Hey Lightning, what's up?" Serah responded to her sister's phone call. "Serah," the older sister said sternly. "Delete that stupid account you made for me on the dating site." Lightning sounded pissed. "Hold on a sec Light, what happened?" Her sister sounded concerned. "Just take it off, it's spamming my email," Serah paused for a moment. "And if I don't?" The silence on the other end seemed to scream at Serah. "Lightning, wait, don't be mad. I have a reason for doing this, and it's because I love you and care about you. Okay, how about we make a deal?" The younger Farron paused to make sure her sister was listening. "Go on," Lightning said. "What about if you go on a date with someone, then, then I'll buy your new blade replacement for you? I know you're a bit short of cash right now, so..," She paused, waiting for her sister's reply.

Lightning cursed herself but it really was for her beloved…Blazefire. It was no question now when she thought about her gunblade. "Deal." She said. "Awesome!" Serah squealed. "Now don't back down Light, it's a deal!" "Tell yourself," Lightning reminded her. "This will be your first date, ever!" Serah tried to hide her excitement to try not to put her sister off. "Just tell me the password," the older woman said. "Yep," the younger replied.

xxXxx

The older Farron sister read the new message. Username: lily789. It was from a… woman. _Hey, I saw your profile and you sound interesting. Your personality seems attractive. And I also enjoy long romantic walks on the beach! Would love to get to know you better. Lily._ Lightning narrowed her eyes, since when did Lightning like long romantic walks on the beach? Damn Serah, what the hell did she write in her profile?

Lightning opened the dating website, logged in and viewed her profile. _I'm a warm-hearted individual with a personality like a boiled egg. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside. I enjoy long romantic walks on the beach even if I seem outwardly stoic. I may seem scary on the outside, but once you get to know me you'll find I'm sensitive and kind with a heart full of love._

The pink haired woman gaped at the screen. What the fuck?! _I'M GOING TO KILL SERAH!_ She screamed in her head. That was the most Un-Lightning description of herself that she had ever seen. Her eyes flickered to the left column of her profile. _Interested in: men, women, others_.

Fuming, she dialled her sister again. "Yes Lightning?" the younger sister answered. "I saw my profile." The older stated. Serah said anxiously, "Oh, I hope you're okay that I ticked all the boxes for genders, men, women and others, because honestly, I don't want to limit your chances! I know how you're so picky-".

"And," Lightning interrupted, "Do you think _that_ is the issue with what you wrote about me?!" The younger Farron flinched at her sister's tone. "Erm... What do you mean, Light?" Lightning sighed, exasperated. "Seriously, Serah, you wrote that I'm sensitive and kind on the inside". The younger quipped "But that is exactly you! You think you're all tough and indifferent but you have such a big heart… Lightning, if only you will let people see it".

The older Farron inwardly grimaced. Of course Serah knew sides of her that she had never shown anyone else, but declaring that in a public profile? That was so wrong. Another sentence struck her. "Then what about the part about me liking long walks on the beach?" She queried. "Oh you forgot the keyword, _romantic_ ," Serah reminded her. "C'mon Light I had to at least have a marketing strategy!" her younger sister chirped.

 _So it was part bullshit_ , Lightning thought to herself. Turning her mind to the task at hand and treating it as though it were a mission, Lightning mentally prepared to ask this Lily woman out on a date, a picture of her gunblade fixed in her mind the whole time.

 _Would you like to go for a coffee?_ She typed into the reply box.

xxXxx

The next morning Lightning checked her inbox. _Sure thing!_ Lily had replied, followed by a time and place two weeks from today.

xxXxx

Serah bounced out the house to sit on the front porch. Vanille and Fang would be arriving at any minute. It was the day before Lightning's surprise birthday trip to the Wildlands and the two Pulsians would be joining them, along with Snow and Hope, for some fresh air and a good time with old friends to celebrate her turning twenty-four. Since they were setting off early the next morning, Vanille and Fang were staying at Serah's for the night.

A taxi pulled up and a tall woman with wild, dark hair and a shorter red haired girl jumped out with two suitcases. Serah galloped over and pulled them into a big hug.

"Vanille! Fang!" the Farron squealed. "It's so good to see you again Serah," Vanille warmly hugged her back. Fang untangled herself from the group hug. "I've been dying to see that new house of yours. Let us in for a cuppa would ya?" the brunette suggested.

They settled into the lounge and Serah brought her Pulsian friends a cup of coffee each. Just then, Serah's phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Oh hey Lightning! Guess what, Vanille and Fang are here!" The older Farron seemed distracted and didn't seem to hear. "I did it. I got a date." Lightning's low voice replied. Serah couldn't contain herself. "Oh my god! Finally!" she exclaimed.

"What's up?" Vanille asked the pink haired girl. "Talk later Light," Serah spoke into her phone and hung up. "Guess what guys? Lightning has a date!" Vanille squealed in surprise. Fang raised her eyebrows. "I thought Lightning wasn't the dating type". Vanille cut through her, "Oh gosh, who is it?" she directed at the younger Farron.

"Lily, I think the name was," Serah replied. Fang's head snapped up. "You mean, she's going to date a woman?" The brunette questioned. Serah nodded. Fang placed her coffee down. "Well damn, if I knew she was going on dates, let alone with _women_ ," Fang mused. "Let's just say that over hundreds of years I've wasted all that quality time with your sister, and if I'd used those opportunities, imagine what we could have been by now…" Fang's thoughts drifted.

Vanille looked amused and Serah coughed. "Um," she said uncomfortably, trying to shake the mental image of Fang and her sister that the former had injected into her mind. "I don't know if she's explicitly _into_ women," the pink haired began. The darker woman straightened up and directed at Serah, "I'm looking forward to being your new sister-in-law," she said, winking at the younger Farron.

xxXxx

A/N: That's all for now! Please let me know if you liked it and if I should keep going. Thanks for reading!


	2. Wildlands Birthday Trip

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I present, chapter two... Please enjoy!

* * *

It was the night before Lightning's surprise birthday trip to the Wildlands, and Vanille and Fang were cosied up on the sofa bed in the guest room of Serah and Snow's house. The two Oerbans had sat for hours brainstorming idea after idea on just how Fang was going to wiggle her way into Lightning Farron's heart.

"Honestly Fang, I think it's like trying to break into a rock with your bare hands," Vanille conceded.

"Well, good thing I _can_ break a rock with my bare hands," the brunette chuckled.

"Not my point exactly, but let's see…" the redhead paused. "I still think it's best if you go the slow, romantic route," Vanille said.

"For the last time Vanille, that is not how I do things. My method of getting any woman to fall for me is to walk straight up to her and charm her with my romantic prowess," Fang stated.

"What romantic prowess?" the shorter woman asked innocently.

"Fuck you, Vanille," the brunette responded. "My confidence and overtness have always turned a lady from 'stranger' to putty in my hands," Fang said. "I can get any woman I want."

"Then why are you still single?" the redhead pointed out, receiving a playful slap from the taller woman.

"That is purely by choice," Fang said defensively. "At any rate, I will break Lightning the same way."

Vanille looked unconvinced. "I think you will have to take a different approach with Lightning," she began. "After all, she's not like any other woman out there. She's your friend, and I really don't think outwardly flirting with her will work. Do you really want to risk ruining your friendship with her?"

Fang pondered for a moment. "When you put it that way... You're right. If I tried that she'd probably just punch the hell out of me."

"Exactly my point," Vanille responded. "I propose... you write her an anonymous love letter".

"WHAT?" the brunette blurted at her friend. "You've got to be fucking kidding me Vanille."

The redhead looked surprised. "No, I'm really not Fang. Trust me, you can get to Lightning, slowly but steadily. You just have to convince her about how you feel." Vanille waited for the brunette's response.

It was the complete opposite of Fang's style but Vanille did have a point. She just couldn't see Lightning responding positively to her own flirtatious advances. "Alright then," the brunette said at last. Vanille handed her a piece of paper, a pen and a crimson envelope.

xxXxx

The following morning Lightning awoke to the sunlight filtering through the curtains of her bedroom window. _Today was her birthday_ , she thought. _I wonder what Serah has planned for me_. It wasn't as though Lightning was expecting anything from her younger sister, but judging from the events of the past few years, Serah had always managed to stage a surprise party for her older sister which, she noted, voided the meaning of the word 'surprise' in 'surprise party'.

Lightning reached for the phone on her bedside table and speed-dialled her sister.

"Morning Light," Serah yawned.

"Where will my _surprise_ party be this year?" She asked the younger Farron, emphasising the word surprise.

"Actually Light, you're to come to my place at 10 a.m.," Serah responded.

"I'd say that's a bit too early for a party," the older sister replied.

"I completely agree, which is why, there is no party for you this year," Serah explained.

"You do know that this is exactly what you said last year?" Lightning reminded her.

"Just be at my house at 10 a.m. sharp, and bring your gunblade," Serah hastily said before hanging up.

Lightning looked curiously at her phone. _Party at Serah's at 10 a.m. At least the time is a surprise_ , she thought.

By the time Lightning arrived at Serah's house it was two minutes to ten, and Hope's car was in the driveway. She had walked from her house as it wasn't too far from Serah's. She knew it had been years, but the fact that Hope was now practically an adult who had a driving license still sort of amused her. She would never forget that little boy she had trained to fight for himself.

The older Farron rang the doorbell to the resounding "Happy Birthday!" greetings of her five friends in unison.

Lightning looked at the expectant faces of her friends awaiting her reaction.

"Oh, wow, I am sosurprised," she feinted in a flat tone, some two seconds later.

"Oh don't even try, Light," spoke Fang, leaning against the wall of the hallway. "We all know the only time you would react that slow is if someone cast 'slow' on you," the darker-haired said, smirking.

"It was a pretty delayed response," Hope laughed.

"Hey, let the birthday girl through!" Snow announced, pushing through his friends to reach Lightning. "Happy twenty-fourth, sis," he said, grasping her hand in congratulations.

They got seated in the lounge, as if about to begin a briefing for a mission. Serah stood at the front of the room. "Okay guys, as you know, we need to be prepared for the next three days. I hope you've all got your weapons and supplies with you." She glanced around the room. "Lightning, I've packed all the things you need, so don't worry," she smiled. "It's about a five-hour drive, but Hope says we'll make it by the evening," the pink-haired woman informed everyone. "Meet out front in five guys."

"Just where are we going?" Lightning asked Vanille who was seated beside her.

"You'll see," the redhead sing-songed evasively, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

xxXxx

About fifteen minutes later the six friends had packed into Hope's tiny car, four of them squashed into the back seat, plus a giant black suitcase which hadn't made it into the boot of the car.

"Who the hell's suitcase is this?" Snow asked, sardined against said item and Vanille.

"Guilty," Vanille raised her hand.

"What did you bring, your entire wardrobe?" the large man grumbled.

Serah turned around in her spot from the front passenger seat and poked her head back. "Don't worry guys, five hours will pass in no time," she reassured.

"And so that's five hours to go," Snow replied into Vanille's suitcase, which had found a comfortable resting place against his face.

As the houses and trees whizzed past, Lightning admitted spending half the day holed up in a tight car was not her ideal way of spending her birthday. But this year Serah had in fact managed to surprise her with a three-day trip to an unknown destination, something she was intent on enjoying for its entire duration.

Fang sat between Vanille and Lightning. The latter was gazing out the window at the passing scenery, a peaceful expression on her face. Fang squirmed slightly at the heat coming from the pink-haired woman's body beside her. It took all her control not to slip an arm around the former soldier and gaze into those aqua-green eyes. The brunette shook her head. _No!_ She scolded in her head. _Just be patient, Fang_ , she told herself, patting her sari where the red envelope containing the love letter was hidden.

As they neared the Wildlands, Hope steered the car onto the dirt track leading to Aryas Village. He hoped with all his heart that the Angel of Valhalla would make an appearance when they arrived, like it always had back in the days when Lightning was carrying out saviour duties. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to make the white chocobo's appearance his present for Lightning. Because if it didn't appear, well, he didn't have anything else to give her.

xxXxx

They pulled up into Aryas Village and everyone hopped out of the car faster than Hope could say "We're here". The six friends were positively exhausted from being cramped up in the tiny car and thanked the heavens that it would be another three days before they would have to endure it again.

Serah bounded up to her sister. "Well, what do you think?" she asked the older woman, glowing in anticipation.

Lightning smiled, "Best birthday so far," she said warmly to her little sister. Serah beamed.

As they retrieved their suitcases and bags from the car, Hope looked around. No sign of the Angel of Valhalla. He sighed, cursing his lack of foresight.

"Serah?" He walked up to the younger Farron who was lifting a bag out of the trunk. Serah turned to him. "I don't think he's here," he whispered to her.

"Are you sure he won't turn up later?" She said in a hushed tone. Lightning was a few metres away, gazing into the distance, apparently soaking in the surrounding nature.

"I don't think so, he always appears as soon as Light arrives," the silver-haired teenager replied.

"Don't worry, I'll have a word with her," the younger Farron assured him. "She won't be mad, I promise".

The young man sighed in relief. "Thanks, Serah," he said, helping her lift the last bag.

xxXxx

They entered the inn where they would be staying for the trip, and to Serah and Hope's surprise the innkeeper informed them it was no longer required to help round up the sheep despite their earlier agreement. They had a whole bunch of tourists who were willing to do it for free as a sort of tourist attraction-activity. They received their keys and climbed the stairs to their rooms.

Lightning put her bag down before helping Serah with hers. Serah closed the room door behind them. She had chosen to share a room with her sister rather than Snow as it was Lightning's birthday, and wanted to make the most of her time with her. The younger Farron decided on how best to tell Lightning about Hope's failed present.

"Hey Light?" the younger girl began. The older Farron was mid-way through examining the contents of the bag that Serah had packed for her for the trip.

"Yes?" she replied, looking at her sister.

"It's about Hope," she glanced at Lightning. "He's… a bit worried about you getting mad at him later," the younger Farron explained.

Lightning was confused. "Why in the world would I be mad at him?" She queried.

"You'll see later," Serah responded, not really knowing what to say. "Just remember that this birthday surprise trip to the Wildlands was actually his idea," she said, trying unsuccessfully not to sound so cryptic.

"Uh huh," Lightning responded, not having a clue about what Serah was implying.

xxXxx

At six o'clock the six friends had seated themselves around a large table at the inn's restaurant, where Chef Aryas was to serve his famous Legendary Recipe, a delicious concoction of Rocky Crag mole and Aryas apples. Fang glanced at the corner of the room where they had piled their birthday presents for Lightning. Her red envelope sat atop two other parcels; she couldn't wait to see Lightning's reaction when she read the contents of her letter. She had signed it anonymously, but was certain her pink-haired love interest would be able to work out it was from her.

As the waiter placed their plates of Legendary Recipe in front of them, Serah raised her wine glass. "A toast!" She announced to the table. "To the greatest sister ever!"

"Happy birthday Light!" the others cheered in response, raising their own glasses.

They heartily downed their meals, and Snow burped loudly.

"Sorry," he said, as his wife nudged him under the table. He turned to Lightning, "So how goes the job hunt sis? Found anything yet?" he asked.

The pink haired woman shook her head. "Not yet," she responded.

This interested Vanille and the redhead perked up. "Hey Lightning, my company is looking for someone at the moment," she said before frowning. "Although I'm not sure if you would want it."

Vanille worked for a world renowned fashion company that specialised in women's garments and accessories.

"What sort of job is it?" Lightning asked her.

"They're going to shoot a new commercial in a few weeks and they're trying to find someone to model in it," the redhead explained.

Snow snorted. "Ha! Can you imagine Lightning wearing some sort of fancy pink shirt with a small glittery handbag hanging off her arm?" he asked the group, incredulous. "No offense, sis," he winked at the older Farron, who had narrowed her eyes.

"Hey!" Fang interjected. "I bet Lightning could pull off whatever look she wanted, unlike you, ya massive, uncoordinated bulk," she shot at him, causing him to feint a flinch.

"Ouch Fang, I may be big, but I have very sensitive feelings," he said, rubbing the spot over his heart.

"Like hell you do," the soft-spoken Lightning said sarcastically. "Snow thinks he's sensitive, but his skull is as impenetrable as steel," she asserted.

"As is your heart!" Snow retorted at the pink-haired woman.

"You want to take this outside Snow?" the older Farron threatened, although she said this half-heartedly.

"I know deep down you actually love me sis," he said, pretending to cower behind Serah.

Fang couldn't tear her eyes from Lightning. That woman was the fucking sexiest when she was pissed off. Vanille noticed Fang staring at Lightning and rolled her eyes.

Lightning turned back to Vanille, "Sorry, but I decline. The day I take up a job parading glamorous outfits will be the day I've completely lost my mind, or my free will," she added.

xxXxx

After the birthday cake, which was in the shape of Odin, Serah announced 'presents time'. The younger Farron sister brought over the three items sitting in the corner of the room and placed them on the table in front of Lightning. The red envelope caught Fang's attention yet again and the brunette noticed her hands were sweating slightly. _What the hell's wrong with you, Fang?_ She asked herself. Was she actually fucking nervous? About the stupid letter? About Lightning?

The former soldier proceeded to open a small, round parcel. It was a fancy compass from Serah and Snow. "Thanks," she directed at the pair. The next item was larger, from Vanille and Fang. She unwrapped it to find a book all about weaponry throughout history. She nodded her appreciation to the two Pulsians.

The final item was a red envelope. Assuming it was a birthday card, she picked it up, and was surprised that it wasn't hard like a card would be. She tore open the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper inside. Fang stared at her in anticipation, as Lightning began reading in her head.

 _To the most beautiful woman in the world,_

 _I know we have known each other a very long time, but I think it's about time I confess. Ever since I met you, I have been blown away by your beauty, your finesse and your quick ability to smash a person's face in. Seriously, the last one is a massive turn on. I know I may be the last person you would ever want to be with, but I want you to know that I have always harboured romantic feelings for you. Would you do me the honour of giving me a chance to be your partner, in life, love and all other things?_

 _Wishing with all my heart,_

 _Anonymous._

Lightning finished reading and stared blankly at the piece of paper in her hand. She felt her face growing hot as she scanned the contents a second time, not sure if she had read it correctly on the first. The others stared at her expression curiously.

"Um Light? Are you alright?" Serah's voice seemed to reach Lightning's ears from far away.

Lightning absently raised a hand to her mouth. So this was Hope's present that Serah had warned her about, she realised, with an uncomfortable jolt in her gut. Even though it was signed anonymous she knew it had to be from him since his was the only present she hadn't opened yet. She looked at the silver-haired teenager in a mixture of shock and rage.

Hope recoiled at the offending glare the former soldier was now giving him, raising his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry Light, I didn't get you anyth-" he began.

"Don't. Say. Any. More." She warned him in a deadly tone. "Excuse me," she told the table, before standing up and making a beeline for her room.

The table stared after her. "That was- odd," Snow commented, as Lightning disappeared out of sight.

"Something's wrong, I'd better go after her," Serah swiftly gathered up Lightning's presents and sprinted up the stairs after her sister.

"She's got it in for you buddy," Snow placed a firm hand on Hope's shoulder. "Who knew she'd be _that_ pissed at you for not getting her a present," He looked around at the two Pulsians left at the table.

"Um…" Vanille cocked her head, completely bewildered as to what had just happened.

Fang chuckled darkly. This was not how she imagined things to unfold. Lightning was supposed to look uncomfortable, perhaps display a shy smile, act all flattered at the confession letter. Then, she would look around the table to her friends and Fang would catch her eye and wink at her, confirming Light's suspicions that it was Fang who wrote her that beautiful message.

"Fang," Vanille snapped the brunette out of her thoughts. "Let's call it a night," she told Snow and Hope, before dragging the taller woman to her feet and up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Fang, I don't think it worked," the redhead said as soon as she shut their room door. Fang was still trying to gather her thoughts.

"Hold up, Vanille," the brunette interrupted. "What do you mean?" she asked.

The redhead shook her head. "The letter – I don't think your message got through to Lightning," she informed Fang.

The brunette gave her a look of agreement. "I figured as much," she muttered.

"She didn't even look at you after reading the letter," Vanille said. "As soon as she read it she looked straight at Hope and shut him up when he was just about to apologise for not having given her a birthday gift," the redhead recalled.

No, something was amiss, Fang thought silently. Replaying the order of events in her mind, Lightning had looked up from the letter, directly at…

"Ah FUCK NO!" She yelled, making Vanille jump.

"What? What?" the redhead shook the darker woman's arm.

"Fucking idiot," she swore at herself, and to an extent, at Lightning. She clenched her teeth. "She thinks the letter's from Hope," she said and Vanille gaped at her, speechless. The brunette walked back to the door and turned the knob.

"Where are you going?" the redhead asked, still in a state of shock.

"To tell Lightning I like her to her face," the brunette said, before striding out the door.

xxXxx

A few minutes earlier…

Lightning lay sprawled on her bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. She still hadn't absorbed the fact that her student, the boy who had once called him 'Mom', had 'harboured romantic feelings for her' ever since they had met. He had to have been around fourteen at the time. _Stupid kid_ , she thought to herself.

Someone knocked on the door. "Light? Can I come in?" said Serah's voice through the solid wood. Lightning didn't reply and the door opened.

"Are you alright, Light?" the younger Farron asked her sister.

"Never been better," Lightning replied absentmindedly.

"I did warn you earlier," her sister began, "About Hope… You know he really thought that the Angel of Valhalla would show up. That was going to be his present for you, Light," she stopped and noticed that Lightning wasn't even paying attention to her.

"I see…" the older Farron said, clearly not having heard a word the younger was saying. Serah stomped her foot. "Light!"

Just then a giant pounding came from the door.

"Open up Lightning Farron! I need to talk to you!" It was Fang's voice, yelling rather loudly, Lightning realised in the back of her mind.

Serah opened the door. "She's in here," the younger Farron said to the brunette who had frozen mid-knock and mid-yell as the door opened.

The brunette rushed up to Lightning and slapped the older Farron across the face.

"Hey! Fang!" Serah exclaimed, alarmed.

"You idiot, Lightning!" the brunette began shaking the pink haired woman by the shoulders and Lightning regained her senses.

 _What the hell's going on?_ Lightning thought, feeling two firm hands grasping and shaking her. She lashed out and punched whoever was shaking her square in the nose.

"Ow!" Fang recoiled, her hands jumping to her face. "Fuck you Claire Farron! I just came here to profess my love to you and this is how you repay me?" She staggered, her head spinning wildly.

"What?" Lightning and Serah said at the same time.

"Fucking hell, you hitting me really does turn me on," the brunette blurted out, her vision going blurry.

" _You_ wrote me that stupid letter?" Lightning asked her.

"Sure did, sweetheart," Fang managed between breaths as the room quickly revolved around her and her mind blacked out.

* * *

A/N: I hope you got the reference about our pink haired heroine in recent news events. Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took a bit of tweaking but I got there eventually. Kindly leave a review if you liked it! And any improvements, feedback is highly appreciated.


	3. I Don't Need Anyone

A/N: Thanks for reading so far. Reminder that this story is M rated.

* * *

"Don't be mad!" Fang yelled at Lightning. The latter brought her fist back before striking her again, this time in the stomach. The taller woman stumbled, reeling from the pain.

Lightning grabbed Fang by the front of her crop top and shoved her against the wall. She hit the brunette again, and again, and again.

"You like it, don't you?" the Farron sneered. Though groggy and barely conscious the taller woman nodded. The pink haired woman leaned in close to the other and whispered softly, "I bet you're all wet".

Fang collapsed against the wall as Lightning let go of her top. Moving her hand slowly in a line down the other woman's body, Lightning's touch lingered on Fang's lower abdomen, before abruptly reaching into the folds of her sari.

As fast as her name, Lightning's hand manoeuvred past the barrier of the brunette's underwear, and stopped upon finding the entrance to the woman's core.

Though her mind was in a haze the darker woman saw a tear leak out and roll down the perfect cheek of her attacker. "Lightning?" the brunette whispered. It was very quick but Fang thought she saw the ghost of an expression of pity cross the Farron's face.

Slowly, the pink haired woman drove two digits into the taller woman, her hand becoming drenched in the warmth of her lover's fluids. "I knew it," she murmured. "You're all wet".

Fang shifted in her sleep. There was something terribly wrong with what was happening. She couldn't figure it out, but despite Lightning pleasuring her body, her heart felt numb, cold. As her body let go of its defences, simultaneously her heart and mind became enclosed within the bars of a prison. Her confidence, her dignity, her self-assurance, all of it was stripped away and replaced by fear. Fear of having her heart lain bare, and the fear of losing her friend.

Fang awoke with a start, completely disoriented. The morning light was streaming through the open curtains. Her head felt heavy, her body weak. It took her a few seconds to realise she was in her bed in her and Vanille's room at the Aryas Village inn. She felt utterly devoid of energy. The dream had sapped any ounce of happiness in her heart. She felt vulnerable, exposed, as if someone had dissected the contents of her mind and deemed every piece worthless upon inspection.

She was used to having fanciful dreams where she and Lightning would make love, but never had a dream like that left her feeling drained the way this one had. Slowly, the events of the previous night came back to her and she jumped in her bed, alarmed.

She had declared her feelings to Lightning, and she had no idea what had happened after that.

Just then the footsteps of someone skipping up wooden stairs reached Fang's ears and she turned, startled, to the door.

Vanille danced in, and as soon as she spotted Fang she bounced over.

"Fang! I was hoping you would wake in time. The others are leaving for the trek. You need to hurry, they were supposed to leave an hour ago". Vanille frowned at Fang. The brunette was still shaken up from her bad sleep, and the redhead pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Do you remember anything?" Vanille leaned over and placed a hand on Fang's forehead. "Lightning knocked you out cold. She feels really bad about it."

Fang's memory stirred. "What happened after, after-" she started weakly.

"After you passed out?" the redhead finished helpfully. "Well, Light carried you back to our room," Vanille pointed to a chair beside Fang's bed. "She sat there for ages watching you, you know," the redhead paused.

"She, she did?" Fang asked in surprise.

Vanille nodded. "I think she was really worried that she-"

"Destroyed my pretty face?" the brunette interrupted.

"And, she's back," the redhead said, clapping her hands together.

"Did she say anything about what I said, about liking her?" It was taking Fang an awfully long time to remember what had happened, but her memory was returning now.

Vanille shook her head. "Nothing," she said.

xxXxx

As Fang and Vanille made it to the front steps of the inn, the others were waiting, all geared up and ready for the day hike. Fang glanced at Lightning, whose back was currently to her. By her stance, she seemed normal, whatever that meant. Serah was the first to see them arrive and waved the Pulsians over.

"Vanille! Fang! Hurry, let's go!" the younger pink haired girl shouted. Lightning turned around to see the new arrivals and Fang couldn't help but notice that Light didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Morning Lightning," Fang said, about to pat the former soldier on the shoulder.

But the pink haired woman spun around quickly, muttering a "Good morning, Fang," in reply.

Fang knew that Lightning still had the events of last night on her mind and decided not to push it. She didn't want to upset Lightning right at the beginning of the day.

The trek was to Jagd woods, and only for a day, so they hadn't brought any overnight camping supplies. It was just past noon and the group were scattered some ten metres apart, each walking at their own pace. The sun beat down from above, the temperature slowly rising to the border of comfortable and hot.

Lightning had stopped to adjust her backpack when suddenly Vanille's voice screamed out, "Guys! There's something coming our way!"

Lightning's head snapped to the direction Vanille was pointing and sure enough, something large was bounding towards them. Realising what it was, she was just about to call it out to everyone, but Fang beat her to it.

"It's a Behemoth! Let's take it down!" Fang withdrew her lance and starting running toward the beast. Lightning drew her Blazefire Saber and followed suit.

Fang made contact with the Behemoth first, and aimed to drive her spear into its eye, dodging to the left as it swiped at her. Lightning proceeded to the back of the animal, using Fang's distraction of the beast to their advantage.

The older Farron unleashed a barrage of shots followed by a slash to the Behemoth's rear end, and as the adrenaline pumped through her she let loose a wild grin. She had missed the thrill of battle.

Fang glanced at Lightning just at that second and took a few moments to register that Lightning was smiling, and very widely. Even though she was fighting she looked so happy, so at peace. There was something about the way her body moved, the gracefulness of her twirls and somersaults as she avoided the hind legs of the Behemoth. She was a dancer, a master of the sword.

"Fang! Look out!" Lightning's voice yelled as the Behemoth brought its massive head back and thrust its horns into Fang. She shouted out as the attack threw her up into the air, a horn slashing across her back in the process.

"FANG!" Lighting screamed as she witnessed her comrade tossed up high. Blood rained down on her as she quickly sheathed her blade and leapt upwards to catch Fang before the Behemoth could attack her again as she fell.

Lightning landed on the ground with Fang in her arms. The brunette was going to lose consciousness soon, Lightning thought as she saw Fang's eyes beginning to go out of focus.

"What the hell's wrong with you Fang?" Lightning said angrily. "Are you losing your touch in battle?" She glared at the woman in her arms with disappointment and worry. If Fang were alone, her blunder would have cost her her life.

The others arrived and started tackling the Behemoth with their respective techniques.

Just as it took a few of her friend's attacks, the Behemoth transformed into its upright form. Its attention was still on Fang, and it seemed intent on finishing her off. Lightning backed away, Fang still in her arms. She couldn't fight while she was holding her friend, and the Behemoth knew that. Swiftly, it brought down its revolving circular blade onto the two women.

Lightning leapt out of the way with all the strength she could muster. She tumbled onto the ground, the momentum causing her to lose her grip on Fang. She looked up in time to see the Behemoth's blade drill deep into the ground, a giant crack forming through the earth. They were practically inches from the blade, and Lightning scooped Fang up and began running away from the creature.

As she ran, the ground beneath her shook violently. It's going to give way any second, Lightning thought, as she noticed the crack in the ground extending past her. She lost her footing as the soil beneath her crumbled. Throwing Fang over her shoulder to free her right hand, she unsheathed her gunblade and stabbed it into the side of the rock.

Rock and soil rained down on the two women as Lightning used all her strength to throw them up over the side of the newly forming pit. The ground was settling again, and Lightning collapsed with exhaustion. She couldn't see the Behemoth anymore as the terrain had sloped downhill, but she could still hear the battle going on. She whipped around to see Fang with a long gash down her back.

"Fang!" Lightning huffed, unzipping her pack and finding the bandages. She ripped a section of clothing off the taller woman's back and quickly wrapped the bandage tightly around her torso. "Wake up!" she hit the woman across the face, before pressing her mouth over her friends' and breathed into her lungs.

Within a few minutes the brunette regained consciousness.

"Ouch. Fuck. Shit. My back kills," Fang grabbed at her own back.

"Don't touch it you idiot. I've wrapped it up to stop the bleeding. We need to get it attended to, immediately," Lightning said.

The Farron surveyed the land. Fang winced as she tried to stand up.

"We can't get back to the others. The ground's all gone. We need to find a way around," the pink haired woman stated.

"Let's get a move on, then," Fang said, trying to sound strong.

Lightning frowned at the struggling huntress. "Let's just find some shelter first and fix you up. Can you walk?"

Fang scoffed, wincing at the same time. "Yes I can bloody walk," she limped a few steps. "Although I don't object to letting you carry me everywhere." She gave a weak wink at Lightning. "After all, it's your fault I ended up like this".

The pink haired woman gaped at the brunette. "How is this my fault? After all I did to save your sorry ass, I should've just let it finish you off," Lightning said through clenched teeth.

"Relax, sunshine," Fang hopped a few more steps. "You dancing around like that, trying to impress me with your fancy moves and backflips. Of course I couldn't take my eyes off you," the brunette huffed.

"I was NOT trying to impress you," the pink haired retorted.

"Keep telling yourself that," Fang replied.

They made it into the shade of the trees, a few hundred metres from the collapse site. Fang dropped down against a tree trunk and caught her breath. She felt her back for her pack but realised it wasn't there.

"Where's my pack?" she asked Lightning as the former soldier strode over.

"Guess you lost it when that thing sent you flying," the Farron replied. Fang winced again as she stretched her back.

Lightning sighed. "Let's patch you up," she said.

Lightning unwound the bandages she had wrapped around Fang and inspected the wound.

"How bad is it?" Fang asked.

The horns had cut quite deep into the skin leaving an angry red gash, but it was nothing life threatening. "Just a scratch," she told the brunette.

As the last of the bandages dropped to the ground, the Farron brought out a knife from her first aid kit and cut off the ripped clothing still wrapped around Fang's torso.

The brunette gave a chuckle. "Not quite how I imagined you would undress me, but oh well".

Lightning sighed again. "Would you stop your inappropriate comments and even pretend to act like you're grateful?" she asked Fang, starting to get irritated. "I could leave you to fix yourself up and probably make it back in half the time," she said coldly.

"Would you really abandon your weak and defenceless future wife, Lightning?" Fang sneaked a peek over her shoulder at the Farron who had stopped cutting the cloth at those words.

"Light... Are you blushing?" the brunette asked the Farron incredulously.

Lightning cleared her throat and continued the task. "I'm not your future wife, Fang," she said firmly.

Fang let out a low laugh. "And that wasn't my question, princess".

Lightning exhaled. "Fang, as much as you want me to, I can't return your feelings," the rose haired woman said somewhat solemnly.

Fang met eyes with Lightning. "And why's that?" she asked curiously.

Lightning didn't respond immediately and instead found the antiseptic wipes she was looking for and ripped one out of its packet, before dabbing at Fang's wound. The brunette cried out at the sharp sting on her back.

"Sorry," Lightning said.

"About my back, or my heart?" Fang asked bitterly, agitated at the stinging pain.

The Farron placed some gauze strips over the cut and taped them to the brunette's back.

"About," Lightning paused. "Everything. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way. You'd be much better off finding someone else," she said in a rather abrupt manner. She couldn't quite hide her discomfort at the topic.

Fang reflected on the words for some time. "Is it because I'm a woman?" she asked Lightning, genuinely puzzled. As far as she knew, Light had a date with a woman sometime soon.

The Farron shook her head. "No. I just, I don't need anyone," the pink haired woman affirmed.

The brunette sighed and got up as Lightning handed her a spare shirt from inside her pack. She slipped it on and clapped Lightning on the shoulder. "What about that date you have coming up?"

Lightning furrowed her brow. "Serah told you, huh?" The huntress nodded. She decided there was no point in hiding it. "It's for an agreement I made with Serah. One date for one blade replacement."

Fang inclined her head in understanding. "Thought it was something along those lines. But say you went with someone else, would Serah still get you that blade?" she asked the Farron.

Lightning pondered for a moment. "Probably," she replied.

"Then it's settled," Fang grinned at Lightning. "What say you go on a date with me instead?" she asked her companion.

Lightning stared at her, dumbstruck. It was an obvious ploy, but Lightning couldn't think of a reason why she wouldn't go with Fang given the conditions of Serah's agreement. It didn't matter who it was, so long as it was a date.

Lightning gazed at Fang whose eyes were fixed on her own. She felt her face redden slightly at the intense gaze of the huntress, but didn't avert her eyes. "Alright," she said in a steady voice and Fang smiled. Seeing her friend happy, she couldn't help the smile forming at the corners of her own lips, before controlling herself and quickly becoming serious again.

"I should tell you though," Lightning continued, "That this doesn't change anything. The objective of this date is to get the blade replacement. Nothing more, nothing less." She looked up at Fang who frowned.

"Way to ruin the mood, sunshine," she said in mild disappointment. "If getting that blade is so important to you, I'll gladly do it regardless. After all, your happiness is my happiness." Fang looked boldly at her crush. "You underestimate me Lightning," she said gravely. "Don't be surprised at how soon the day will come when you find you return my feelings. I can tell, it isn't so far off," she said in a low tone.

Lightning couldn't help but admire the woman's conviction, but there was no way she was going to show it. "Tch," she replied, walking off. "Don't hold your breath," she said sternly as Fang followed in her wake.


	4. First Date

A/N: Apologies for taking longer to get this chapter out. I'm doing summer semester at uni and it's crazy intense. Nevertheless, please enjoy it.

* * *

Lightning drummed her fingers on the table. Come on, Fang, where the hell are you? She thought. I'm sitting here by myself looking like an idiot.

"Excuse me, another cappuccino please?" she signalled to the waitress.

A few minutes later a tall, tanned woman with untamed hair walked into the coffee shop. She was holding a long, thin package wrapped in colourful gift wrap.

Lightning's head perked up. She waved at the tall woman and the woman smiled in response. Lighting smiled back. It was nice to see a friend again.

The woman sat down opposite Lightning in the booth she was occupying. Lightning couldn't stop eyeing the long parcel.

"Now, now, I know how this will set you off, but don't get too excited." The woman handed the package to Lightning.

"Oh Fang, you didn't have to. I didn't get you anything," Lightning apologised.

Fang smiled. "No worries sweetheart. Go on, open it".

Lightning gazed at the parcel for a moment, before shaking it. Whatever was inside was heavy, but it didn't move much as if it was padded against the box.

Fang continued to watch Lightning as the latter ripped the wrapping paper to reveal a plain, brown box. Lightning frowned, still not knowing what was inside. Slowly, she peeled open the flaps on the lid of the box and felt inside. Cold, stiff metal. Thin as a…

"Oh Fang," Lightning beamed as she pulled out a brand new, shiny blade, the perfect side and shape for her Blazefire Saber.

Fang smiled fondly at Lightning. "I figured I may as well get you that, since I know it's difficult to order it in from New Bodhum. But, since they're made in my city, why the hell not?"

Lightning held up the perfectly balanced blade in her palms. "It's exactly the model I wanted. It's perfect. Thank you Fang".

Fang nodded at her friend's appreciation and extended her arm across the seat of the booth. "You know Lightning this effectively nulls the agreement you had with Serah. This date we just started, you no longer need to participate if you wish."

Lightning gaped at the realisation. "But then, why would you give this to me? This date was supposed to be to get this blade. I don't understand."

Fang leaned forward and placed her hands upon the table. "Lightning, as much as I like you, I can't just let you date me for another reason. I want you to go on a date with me because you want to go on a date with me. I have my pride too, you know."

Lightning looked at Fang's hands on the table. "Uh. Um. Well".

"Don't beat yourself up about it Light, I'll just order my drink." Fang called the waitress, who promptly walked over.

When she was done giving her order Lightning spoke. "Let's do this, Fang. This date. I want to continue it."

Fang looked at the Farron with amazement and satisfaction. "May I ask why that is?"

Lightning looked at her hands. "I know how much this gift costs. And I know how hard you work. Not to mention you travelled all the way to New Bodhum just to see me."

Fang started, "Lightning, I didn't mean to guilt-trip you into this. I honestly just wanted to get you something you would like."

"Not like, Fang," the rose haired interjected. "Love. I love it. It's all I've wanted for ages. You don't know how grateful I am."

Fang nodded. "In that case, let's continue our date. Where did you want to go today?"

xxXxx

They passed through the largest shopping district in New Bodhum, before arriving at their destination. Paying the entrance fee, they entered a dodgy-looking building, dank and unkempt. There was no signage on the front signalling what it was.

"You actually come here?" Fang asked Lightning as they walked through dark corridors with an odd room or so branching off every few metres.

"I find it's the best place to concentrate. Windowless rooms, no distractions." Lightning explained.

"But what is this place?" the brunette was curious to know.

"A sort of not-well-known training facility, I guess," the Farron replied.

They reached the room numbered on the key they had received at the reception and Lightning flicked on the light switch.

Fang rotated on the spot in awe at the room. It was huge. There were seats lined in rows all the walls of the circular room. In the centre, a professional-looking fight ring stood upon a platform.

"Some sort of illegal, underground fight club headquarters?" Fang asked.

"You could say that," Lightning replied.

xxXxx

"Let's move it, Fang," Lightning stepped into the fight ring. "The rules: no weapons, just body to body combat. First to knock out the other wins. Let's make this a date to remember."

Fang joined Lightning in the ring, standing on the opposite side, eyeing her opponent. "The stakes?" she asked.

"If I win, you get me a job at your company. If you win, you can do whatever you want with me tonight," Lightning said.

Fang laughed. "Are you sure sweetheart? Sounds like a win-win for me either way. How do you know I even have the power to get you a job?"

"You don't need power. Use whatever means necessary." Lightning replied.

"You realise you'll have to relocate? And why do you even want to work at my company?" Fang asked.

"Enough talk Fang. Let's begin!" Lightning charged at the brunette.

xxXxx

They exchanged hits for ten long minutes, each parrying the other and counter-attacking before blocking the next hit. Lightning dodged another of Fang's fists before bringing up a leg and kicking into the side of Fang's face. The brunette blocked it easily and caught Lightning's leg, trying to spin her off balance but the former soldier used the momentum of Fang's throw and did a spinning back kick aimed at Fang's head. Evading left, the brunette tried a different tactic and attempted a take-down on the Farron. But Lightning was too quick and jumped to the side.

Fang brushed her hair from her eyes as Lightning leapt directly at her. She must not get distracted by Lightning again, Fang thought, remembering the ordeal with the Behemoth in the Wildlands two weeks ago. Focusing her mind, Fang pretended to punch at Light from one side, whilst simultaneously kicking from the Farron's blind spot. Her foot connected with the Farron's head, throwing the latter to the side of the ring.

Fang jumped onto Lightning to disable any chance of her getting up, her legs on either side of the shorter woman and her full weight on Lightning's hips, completely pinning her down. Lightning struggled against Fang's weight, but the latter had the advantage of gravity on her side.

"You've lost, Lightning," Fang told her opponent who had stopped struggling.

"Knock me unconscious, Fang," Lightning breathed, the weight on her stomach restricting her airways. "That was the rule of the fight. Do it," the Farron pressed.

Fang looked into the eyes of the woman beneath her. Lightning was staring back, and she felt a slight pang in her heart. How could she knock this beautiful woman unconscious?

Lightning was squirming, most likely with impatience more than anything else. "Oh for God's sake! Don't chicken out!" Though she was irritated at Fang's hesitation the light of the room framed her opponent's face in a striking way. For a split second Lightning was convinced she was looking at a painting rather than real life. There was a certain radiance and beauty in the woman's face she'd never seen before.

With frustration and her head spinning from lack of air, Lightning forcefully freed her arms and pulled Fang down towards her, pressing her lips to the taller woman's.

Fang was completely stunned but remained immobile for a few long seconds. Lightning also froze, shocked at what she'd just done.

The seconds quickly passed, and Lightning broke them apart, glancing at Fang's expression. She had a vacant look, and was definitely distracted. Shaking her own head to clear it from the messy pool of thoughts it had become, Lightning smashed her forehead into Fang's with enough force capable of knocking a normal person out.

Fang reeled over. "Light! You dirty cheat-". The brunette was shocked that Light had pulled the nasty cheat of kissing her so she could win. It was wrong, it was mean, Fang thought angrily, as Lightning freed herself from between Fang and the floor.

Indignant, Fang brought back a fist and slammed it into Lightning's cheek, the latter still picking herself up off the floor.

The force of the blow caused Lightning to lose balance, and she fainted, a faint line of blood dripping down her face.

xxXxx

Lightning blinked open her eyes. She lay on her couch, in her house, a firm pillow resting beneath her head. She raised a hand to her cheek. There was an ice pack lying on her face. She removed it and touched her cheek. It was cold, numb and swollen.

Just then she heard soft footsteps and someone placing a mug on a coaster.

"You're awake," Fang's voice said. The owner of the voice appeared in Lightning's view.

"Fang," Lightning said weakly. "Thank you. For the best first date I could ask for," she smiled.

Fang frowned in confusion. "I think that blow knocked the sense out of you. You should see your face, I would call that the worst date ever," the brunette clarified.

"No. That's what I wanted," Lightning shifted her position. "After all this time, finally there is someone who can match me equally, in power and skill".

Fang was even more confused. "I think I knocked all the screws outta you," Fang muttered.

Lightning tried to sit up. "Whoa, easy sunshine," Fang told her. She helped prop Lightning up so she was sitting upright on the couch.

"You're a dirty cheater," Fang said to the pink haired woman. "Kissing me like that, I wouldn't have guessed you'd be so low as to distract me that way," the brunette said disappointedly.

Lightning stirred in her seat. "I don't know what came over me. I wasn't thinking straight. In my right mind I would never do something like that," she looked at Fang, wondering. "Perhaps you are getting to me after all," she murmured.

Fang wasn't sure if she heard correctly or if the Farron was just spewing crap after being knocked out.

"Fang?" Lightning asked and Fang turned to her. "What are you going to do with me tonight?"

The brunette didn't know what she meant. "Come again?" she asked.

"What will you do with me tonight? Our deal, for winning the fight. You won," Lightning said.

Fang paused, a concerned look on her face. "Lie back down Light," she gestured for her companion to lie down on the couch. "Face down," she instructed.

Lightning had no idea what Fang's intention was but she had to hold up her end of the deal. She had suspected Fang might want to get intimate with her, or something along those lines, and she blushed as she realised something. Quickly she turned her face over so Fang wouldn't see that she was embarrassed.

Fang jumped over to the wall and dimmed the lights, and retook her position beside Lightning.

"Just close your eyes," she told Light, whose back was now to Fang.

Lightning closed them, not knowing what was going to happen next. Gently, Fang lay her hands on Light's shoulders, and squeezed the muscles between her shoulder blades.

 _Just a massage_. Lightning thought, her anxiety vanishing. What didn't vanish was the feeling of disappointment in her lower belly. Fang was completely right, she realised. She was succumbing to the lure of the huntress, as Fang said she would back in the Wildlands. The thought made her blush heavily and she thanked the heavens her face was buried out of sight in her pillow.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope to get the next chap out in just over a fortnight. Stay tuned!


	5. Imposter

Lightning opened her eyes to the repetitive tapping of someone pressing the same key over and again on a computer keyboard.

"Die you son of a bitch. Die!" Fang's voice yelled from the desk at the foot of Lightning's bed.

Lightning rolled over and groaned from being rudely awoken.

Fang pressed the Escape key on the keyboard and spun round from the computer screen. "Ah sorry Light," she apologised, "This is my seventh time trying to beat this bastard," Fang bowed her head.

"Ugh", Lightning replied sitting up in bed. "Boss battle?" she asked, and the brunette nodded. Lightning met eyes with Fang and a quick surge of heat pulsed through the Farron's body. She froze subconsciously at her abnormal reaction to looking at Fang and quickly pressed on for fear of Fang noticing. "Seventh time's the charm, they say."

Fang nodded, turning back to Lightning's computer and resuming her game.

Lightning tossed the covers off herself and slowly got out of bed. She knew there was something going on with her. Ever since yesterday, when she was fighting with Fang in that rink, and Fang had pinned her down, the image of Fang's face framed with the ceiling lights shining from behind her, making her look like a goddess... That image was fresh and imprinted in Lightning's mind. Not to mention, when they got home and Fang gave her that back massage, somehow Lightning had secretly wished for more.

Shaking her head in confusion, Lightning ignored her friend's frustrated noises of combat with the computer and grabbed her towel before heading to the bathroom.

Hot water beat down on her shoulders, soothing her body and clearing her mind. "Don't think, Claire," she whispered to herself, fighting the same image of Fang in her mind. As she moved the soap over her body, her body jolted. She sighed, "Damn it!". She lowered a hand down to her genitals and felt a pulsing she hadn't felt in a long time. Giving up on fighting the solid picture in her mind, she began rubbing her clit, breathing faster as the water rained down on her.

xxXxx

When Lightning returned to her room, Fang was sitting on Lightning's bed, and stared at the soldier as she walked in. A deep crimson blush quickly rose to the Farron's face and she looked immediately to her feet, too ashamed to look into the huntress's eyes. Did I make a noise? Did Fang hear? Did she know what I just did? Lightning's thoughts were like hungry vultures circling around her.

Fang jumped off the bed and came up close to the former soldier. She put her index finger under Lighting's chin and lifted the younger woman's head up, forcing Lightning to look at her. "You took longer than I expected," Fang began to say, and Lightning froze. Lightning could almost hear the smile in the brunette's voice. Lightning blushed even more she was sure her face was bright red. "You have a new email, by the way. It wouldn't let me go back to my game. Apparently you have a date today."

"What?" Lightning pushed past Fang and leapt to her computer. She scanned the contents of the email and cursed. "I forgot to cancel my date with Lily."

"Is this from the dating site?" Fang asked.

Lightning nodded. "I guess I'll cancel now." Lightning hit the reply button but was stopped when Fang grabbed her wrist.

"You can't do that," Fang said. "The date is in an hour. Can you imagine how the poor girl will feel when you cancel like that?" Fang shook her head. "That's rude, Light, what if she's already heading to the place?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Lightning sighed.

"Alright, let's get you dressed up," Fang threw the hairdryer to Lightning. "AND I can't believe I just convinced you to two-time me."

xxXxx

The two women walked through New Bodhum Shopping Complex to the coffee shop at the far west end.

"This is the place," Lightning said when they arrived outside the location of the date. Fang stood with her hands on her hips and eyed Lightning.

"Now make sure you be nice, Light," Fang said. "Be warm, but don't lead her on if you don't want it to continue. Well I do hope you don't anyway. When you say goodbye, just give her a kiss that says 'Thanks for the date, but I'm not interested.'"

Lightning frowned. "What kind of kiss would that be?"

Fang swooped in and gave a peck on Lightning's cheek, causing the Farron's heart to skip a beat. "Just like that." She smiled smugly.

"Alright," Lightning steadied herself from the unexpected kiss and restrained her hand from jumping up to grasp the spot on her cheek. "I think we're still too early, come in and get a drink with me."

Fang nodded and followed Lightning into the coffee shop.

xxXxx

Fang checked her phone. "Just ten minutes till she's here."

Lightning jumped up, "Just need the ladies' room," she excused herself.

A minute later an attractive woman with short dusty brown hair walked into the shop, and since Fang was the only customer sitting in the shop, waltzed right over to Fang's table.

"Lightning!" the woman stopped when she reached Fang and extended a hand.

"Err-" Fang looked up at her visitor.

"I'm Lily! It's great to finally meet you! I'm just going to order my coffee." Lily brisked headed for the counter to place her order before Fang had a chance to say anything.

Fang pulled her phone out from her pocket and texted Lightning. "Hurry up she's here. And she thinks I'm you!" Fang pressed send, and within thirty seconds received Lightning's response.

"I know. I saw. I'm behind the pillar in front of the bathroom. Can you please take my place Fang? I really don't know how these date things work. I'll make it up to you later."

Fang whipped around to the pillar which Lightning was apparently hiding behind. Almighty Lightning Farron, hiding behind a pillar, afraid of a date with a stranger? Ha! Fang burst out laughing, causing the barista and Lily to look around at her. "I will never let you forget this, Farron," Fang typed back, chortling as she slipped her phone back in her sari pocket.

As Lily made her way back to Fang's table, Lightning emerged into sight and went to order something before sitting at another table, Fang shaking her head at her and suppressing her laughter the whole time.

"So," the brown-haired Lily said from across the table and Fang reluctantly peeled her eyes away from the pink-haired. "Tell me about yourself, Lightning."

"Alright," Fang said, sipping her coffee, and crossed her legs. "Most people know me as a tough girl that isn't afraid of anything, but when it comes to dates, I'm a damn coward." Fang raised her voice so the real Lightning could hear her from the other table.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "You don't seem nervous at all."

Fang's phone buzzed. "Oh whoops, I dropped something," Fang ducked under the table and quickly read Lightning's message. "I'm gonna kill you!" It read. Fang snorted. "You owe me bigtime sweetie", she responded in the text field.

Fang emerged from under the table. "Sometimes I'm so afraid that I get my friends to do things for me. But I'm not afraid to throw my friends to the sharks, even if they are beautiful sharks." Fang winked at the pretty girl across the table.

Lily looked more and more confused. "Anyway," Fang said, "Enough about me, tell me about you, beautiful."

Lightning sat two tables down from Fang and Lily, and had choked at every word she heard Fang say. She knew Fang was just doing this to spite her, yet she, Lightning, had in fact done just as Fang said, thrown Fang to the Lily shark. Lightning balled her fists. She didn't know if she was more mad at Fang or more mad at herself for chickening out at the last second. She walked out, refusing to hear anymore, leaving her full mug of coffee behind.

xxXxx

Fang smiled confidently, enjoying Lily's company, even if she had to act as a fake Lightning.

"Say," Lily began, "You like long walks on the beach?"

"Sure thing," Fang replied.

"What about we head down to the pier?" Lily asked Fang, and Fang nodded.

xxXxx

Lightning sat on the beach, watching the ocean's waves rolling in and out and wondering how Fang's date was going. Just then she spotted the pair walking along New Bodhum's main pier. Now she knew they were here, she couldn't stop watching them. Lily grabbed Fang's hand and now they held hands, on what was clearly a romantic stroll by the beach. Lightning crushed the sand in her palm as she noticed that Fang didn't object. In fact, from the way Fang was leaning in and making jokes, it was pretty clear, even from this distance, that Fang was flirting back.

Lightning grabbed her phone. "What the fuck are you doing?" She texted Fang. She noticed Fang paused when the message arrived at Fang's phone some few seconds later, but Fang ignored it. Lightning stood up and kicked a lone stone in the sand. It landed in the sea a fair distance away.

Lightning felt progressively agitated and looked back out to the waves which usually calmed her mind, but out the corner of her eye she saw the two women leaning into each other and sharing a kiss. And not the type of kiss Fang had showed Lightning earlier that meant, thanks for the date but I'm not into you, but a full, on the mouth, romantic kiss.

Tears welled up in Lightning's eyes and without a glance back she ran away from the beach, as far as her feet would carry her.

xxXxx

Fang peeled away from the kiss with Lily first and said solemnly. "You know, you are an attractive woman, you really are, but this isn't right."

"What are you saying?" the other woman replied.

"For one thing, I'm being dishonest with you," she said. "I'm not really Lightning, she asked me to take her place. The second thing, I've been pretending this whole time that you are her. You see, I love her. I'd do anything for her. Even if it meant being an imposter. I'm sorry."

Lily looked somewhat hurt. "To be honest, I had my doubts. You don't seem like her profile description at all. But, whoever you are, I played along because I also find you attractive."

The two women looked at one another. "Thanks for the company, and I guess this is goodbye." Lily extended her hand again and Fang shook it. Fang frowned, turning to face the open sea as Lily walked away.

Fang sighed heavily. The things I do for you, Lightning, she thought. The burden Lightning had given her, the burden of having to break bad news to a stranger, of having to feel that person's disappointment, her heart felt heavy with regret.

* * *

A/N: I really want to thank all of you who've been reading this story, following and such, it means a lot to me. To be honest I think this story is a bit all over the place, at the beginning I didn't have much idea about what I was doing, and I've been trying to stick with my plans for each chapter, but I always deviate from them anyway depending on my mood. I hope you have enjoyed reading this new chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it.


End file.
